Wireless communications systems typically provide interconnect and/or dispatch voice communication services. Interconnect voice communication services are those typically provided by most wireless carriers as circuit-switched communications. Dispatch communication services are commonly known as walkie-talkie or push-to-talk (PTT) types of calls, such as Sprint Nextel Corporation's service identified by the trade name Direct Connect. Interconnect voice communication services provided by most wireless carriers can be provided between sources and destinations of different wireless carriers.
In contrast to interconnect voice communication services, dispatch communication services are typically implemented in a proprietary manner, which prevents dispatch calls from originating in one wireless carrier's network and terminating in another wireless carrier's network. Additionally, voice dispatch communication services are typically implemented only in wireless communication networks. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods for a wireless communication network, which supports voice dispatch communications, to support voice dispatch communications with dispatch clients located outside of the wireless communication network.